Adjoined Hearts
by AlphaChica
Summary: Rory and Tristan are paired together for a project and VERY life changing events take place. AU.
1. Unclear Fellings

1 Chapter 1: Unclear Feelings  
  
***************************Rory Pov***********************  
  
I am really confused right now, I am in Mr. Medina's class and I can feel his eyes on me. Tsistan has always been an enigma that I wanted to figure out, he has always been a jerk to me but the way he looks at me deceives his outward appearance to me. And guys say girls are not understandable.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
"Hey Rory, we saw the crowed prince of Chilton staring at you during English" said Louise.  
  
"Yeah, he is acting totally weird now, you know" said Madeline.  
  
"I agree, but thank god that I have gotten over him" said Paris.  
  
Now we are at our lockers and we are talking about our weekend plans.  
  
"Dan and I are double dating with Madeline and Tony on Friday night" said Louise.  
  
"Friday is my usual dinner with my grandparents and on Sunday I am just hanging out with Dean" I said.  
  
We are all waiting for Paris to say her plans but there was only a pause.  
  
"So what about you Paris, doing anything?" I asked.  
  
"Um, well you see Tommy, I mean Thomas and I have a study date on Sunday" said Paris blushing.  
  
"So Paris where did you but that blush color? It suits you" I asked but it only made her blush harder.  
  
"Well I make it myself, Thanks" said Paris.  
  
"So well I was thinking since all of us are free on Saturday" I started but **SLAM** there was the prince himself playing tonsil hockey with his favor of the week. Cheryl or Cher or something.  
  
This is the guy who made the first few days of my existence at Chilton hell so why do I feel the same pang in my heart as I did when Lane was talking about Dean's ex Beth? But only now the pang is 10 times stronger.  
  
"Hey DuGray play tonsil hockey elsewhere these lovely ladies need to get to their lockers" said a boy who was passing by and gave Paris a smile that made her blush.  
  
"Well sorry ladies" said Tirstan before he ran up to catch up with the guy who I safely assume is Tommy.  
  
"What were you saying Rory" asked Louise.  
  
"Since all of us are free on Saturday, wanna come and hang out with me in Stars Hallow? I could show you all the sights" I said.  
  
"Yeah, I am in" said Paris.  
  
"Paris, I am surprised I thought we had to dray you kicking and screaming" I said.  
  
"I have decided to actually enjoy my teens" said Paris.  
  
"I am in too" said Madeline.  
  
"Me too" said Louise.  
  
"Great I'll meet you guys at my house at 10 okay" I said.  
  
"Okay, but lets get to gym before Ms. Evans blows her top" said Madeline.  
  
"I don't feel like going to gym, lets skip and go to the mall" said Louise.  
  
"I am in" said Madeline.  
  
"I am if Rory is" said Paris.  
  
"I'll check with mom" I said and called her on my cell and she said it was okay.  
  
Then we left the school.  
  
  
  
**********************Tristan POV********************  
  
1.1 **My POV**This is the same thing in Tristan's POV*My POV**  
  
1.1.1 I don't know why I act like an insensitive jerk to Rory. There are feelings I feel for Rory that I have never felt before. But one of the feelings that comes from those feelings is vulnerability and that scares me. Love is the alien feeling that I have for Rory and I am sacred that when I do tell her how I feel, that I will be rejected or that she won't belive me.  
  
1.1.2  
  
1.1.3 Here I am staring at the way she unconsciously tucks her hair and chews on her pencil, instead of paying attention to Mr. Medina.  
  
1.1.4 RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG  
  
1.1.5  
  
1.1.6 Thank you god almighty, I am finally free. I am gonna skip the next class and go home.  
  
1.1.7  
  
1.1.8 Opps too late, who is the girl that I am dating again? What is her name? Oh yeah Cher is coming this way.  
  
I feel nothing when I am making-out with this girl. I wanna be with Rory. I know that she is looking at me and briefly glance at her and I think I saw something other than disgust in her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile Tommy walked by and said "Hey DuGray play tonsil hockey elsewhere, these lovely ladies need to get to their lockers" and gave Paris a smile. I was shocked. I knew Tommy had a thing for Paris but I didn't know that she returned these feelings. Lucky guy, I'll have to talk to him.  
  
Well sorry ladies" I said and ran to catch up with Tommy.  
  
"Hey man, so the thing with Paris finally clicked huh?" I asked.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Dude, does Paris know, you wear make-up?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"Maybe Rory will like to take a look at your make-up too" said Tommy.  
  
I was silent.  
  
"Man, I am so sorry that was really insensitive. Here I am with the girl of my dreams and Rory doesn't even know you don't hate her" said Tommy.  
  
I was still silent.  
  
"Hey wanna skip gym and grab something to eat?" He is trying to consol me.  
  
"Sure, lets go" said I. 


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning  
  
*********************Rory POV****************************  
  
Boy the weekend went by fast. Friday was the usual, grandpa was away on a business trip, mom and grandma argued about the china this time.  
  
On Saturday Paris, Louise, Madeline, and I just walked around Stars Hallow. Mrs. Kim wouldn't let Lane come with us, I then told them about the feeling I felt inside me when we were at our lockers on Friday, and they just looked at each other and just smiled.  
  
On Sunday Dean and I hung out together like we always do but it somehow felt different. HHis one warm, and soothing kisses felt cold and distant.  
  
It is now Monday morning, the sky is a beautiful, and mesmerizing blue, just like his eyes. WHOA where did that come from? I somehow get the feeling that something catastrophic is going to happen though.  
  
@ Chilton  
  
There is Paris at our lockers.  
  
"Hey Paris how was the "study date"?" I asked teasingly.  
  
"Better than your date with Dean".  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Oh honey it is all part of the feeling you were telling us about on Saturday, but you will never believe it if I told you, you have to figure it out on your own" said Paris.  
  
"Um, okay for the advice I guess," said I.  
  
Louise and Madeline walked in as we took their seats.  
  
I was Mr. Medina's class and only 9 people were in here cause it a class for people who do really well on regular English.  
  
"Hello class since there are only a few of us here and we can't really do a big group project I am assigning you into boy-girl pairs and one person to do an alone project. The pairs are as follows  
  
Paris and Thomas  
  
Louise and Dan  
  
Madeline and Anthony  
  
Rory and Tristan  
  
Henry I have a list of topics you can choose from.  
  
(The 5 boys looked at each other cause they were best friends and they knew Tristan's feelings for Rory)  
  
(The 3 girls (- Rory) looked at each other because they about Rory's changing feelings toward Tristan)  
  
"Okay everyone sit with your partners and I will explain the projects" Paris moved to sit with Tommy as Tristan sat down in Paris's seat. Why am I nervous? It's just Tristan.  
  
"Paris and Thomas a 25 page book on the biography of William Shakespeare."  
  
"Louise and Dan compare and contrast between Romeo and a present day teenage boy and Juliet and a present day teenage girl."  
  
"Madeline and Anthony write about the differences between Shakespearean and modern day English in terms of both daily life and literature."  
  
"Rory and Tristan write a 5 page report on the Globe Theater and create a replica."  
  
"There is also an extra credit opportunity, write an essay about the British empire, a very detailed one from the time of Shakespeare's birth to death" said Mr. Medina as the bell rang.  
  
Tristan turns to ask me something.  
  
"Can we do the extra credit report too?"  
  
"Sure" said I  
  
**Tristan POV** The more time I get to spend Rory the better **end POV**  
  
"I am free last period today how about you," I asked  
  
"Me too, meet you in the library?" asked Tristan  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
1 In the Library  
  
Where the hell is Tristan I have been here for 10 min and I he is not here in 5 min I am leaving.  
  
(Little did Rory know that Tristan skipped the last period to get her something. Okay back to the story now)  
  
There he is carrying a stack of books and a Tiffany package?? Probably for one of his current girlfriends. He has a nice style of walking he looks hot even with carrying all those books.  
  
Whoa, where did that come from? I did not just say that I thought Tristan was hot. What has gotten into me? I am not falling for Mr. Playboy here.  
  
"Rory I am going to do something talking and I want you to listen to me without interrupting me" said Tristan  
  
"Um, go on," said I  
  
"I know you hate me and you have good reason to. I am sorry I was an insensitive jerk and all. I really want to be friends with you and I totally understand if don't. I am so sorry for the mistakes I made in the past and it would mean a lot to me if you would forgive me and accept my gift, even if you don't forgive me you get the gift, and I am ready to do whatever punishment you want me to do." Said Tristan  
  
"Wow, did you specially prepare and memorize this or something? Well any way I never hated you, I just did not like you and yes you are forgiven" I said.  
  
"Thank You very much and the punishment?"  
  
"You will get it when I feel like it"  
  
"Okay, why don't we get to know each other better, since we are going to be friends"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"You start"  
  
"My full name is Loralie Leigh Gilmore Hayden" and I told him about my life and about the people in Stars Hallow.  
  
He told her about the closeness he had with his parents and how he only got to see them less now because of their business.  
  
"Rory before the day ends I want to give you your gift"  
  
"You don't have to Tristan"  
  
"I want to Ror"  
  
"Sure, what is the gift I don't want to miss the bus"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Wow, its really pretty Tristan you shouldn't have" It was a diamond studded necklace on a gold chain.  
  
"You are worth more than those diamonds Rory," said Tristan as he put the chain on me I felt electricity shoot through me as his fingers brushed the back of my neck.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You are welcome babe"  
  
We then went to the bus stop but I missed it.  
  
"Come on Rory I'll give you a ride" said Tristan  
  
"Hey it's the least you could do, it's your fault that I missed the bus"  
  
"Yeah, yeah blame the guy for everything"  
  
"Fine come on we'll grab something to eat at Luke's and I'll show you around town"  
  
"Yeah and the whole town will think that their sweet, little, innocent Rory is being corrupted by "the evil one"" said Tristan quoting Rory  
  
"Very funny come on"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((In front of Luke's Diner(((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Ror I gotta go my parents leave for L.A in 2 hrs and I need to drive them to the airport"  
  
"Oh okay but just get some coffee okay"  
  
"I'll wait in the car you go get them"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Rory gets the coffee and comes back out.  
  
"Rory I was thinking that we could work on the project until 5 every day this week except for Friday, on Saturday you could come to my house around 6 I'll give you directions tomorrow"  
  
"Thanks, could you drop me off after it is done?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Cya tomorrow Tristan, thanks for the present"  
  
"You are welcome, bye," said Tristan driving off. Rory just stood there thinking when her life got so complicated.  
  
  
  
Wait for the next chapter to see what is going when she goes over to Tristan's house??? 


	3. Together At Last

Rory and Tristan are paired together for a project and VERY life changing events take place. And **GASP** this chapter is edited.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Together at Last  
  
The week went by fast, and Rory found herself liking even the smallest gesture Tristan did. But she still refused to acknowledge the fact that she has fallen for Tristan. Soon the weekend came and Rory and Tristan were really looking forward for their "project time" that weekend. But the sudden behavior change on Rory's part did not go unnoticed by any.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^On Friday^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
At the bus stop.  
  
"Hi, Rory." said Dean giving her a light peck on her lips.  
"Hi to you too." answered Rory solemnly.  
"Something wrong Rory? You don't look like your normal cheerful self."  
  
***Rory POV*** I can't tell Dean that its Tristan ***End POV***  
  
"Nothing Dean I am fine, just overloaded in school work."  
  
"Oh okay, think you could set aside some time for me on Saturday?"  
  
"Um, no sorry I have to meet my English partner, how about on Sunday?"  
  
"Okay meet you at 1 in Luke's?"  
  
"That's great Dean, I have to go get ready for dinner with my grandparents."  
  
"Bye, see you Sunday."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^On the way to Hartford^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Rory what's with the sudden behavior change?" asked Lorelei.  
  
"Nothing spending 2 hrs with Tristan for 3 days strait hasn't been so great." said Rory  
  
"Oh okay honey," said Lorelei not buying a single word she was saying.  
  
"That reminds me I have to go over to his house tomorrow at 6 to work on the project." said Rory.  
  
"I'll give you a ride," said Lorelei.  
  
"Thanks, I'll get Tristan to drop me off."   
  
"Okay, just call me before you leave so if anything happens to you I will know it was Bible Boy," said Lorelei.  
  
"Yeah no problem, please be nice to grandma today."  
  
"I will, if she is."  
  
"Okay come on," said Rory as she rang the bell.  
  
"Hi grandma."  
  
"Hello Rory something wrong?" asked Emily  
  
"No why?" asked Rory a bit peeved.  
  
"You are on time that's why," stated Emily.  
  
"Hi mom," said Lorelei.  
  
"Hello Lorelei," said Emily.  
  
"Come in you two, your grandfather is in France for another business transaction Rory,"  
  
"Let's eat I am starved," said Lorelei  
  
"Yes, let's," said Emily  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^During Dinner^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well why are you two so quite?" asked Emily.  
  
"School."  
  
"Work."  
  
"Teachers."  
  
"Michael and Sookie."  
  
"Homework."  
  
"Damn, you got me beat," said Lorelei.  
  
"You would think three intelligent women are capable of a decent conversation," said Emily to no one in particular.  
  
"I like the chairs grandma."  
  
"Thank you Rory."  
  
"They are new?"  
  
"Yes, Lorelei they are."  
  
"I don't see the difference."  
  
"How can you say that? The designs are not in the same pattern as the other one."  
  
And Emily's need for conversation was satisfied.  
  
The next day at 5:30 Rory and Lorelei left Stars Hallow to go to Tristan's house. Lorelei left after dropping Rory off. Rory rang the bell.  
  
"Someone get the god damn door," yelled a deep masculine voice.  
  
"Taylor don't swear," said a soft female voice.  
  
"Sandra get the door," said the male voice.  
  
"I got it mom, dad," yelled Tristan's voice.  
  
"Okay honey," answered the female voice.  
  
He opened the door to find Rory standing there with some materials to build the theater and some books on the Globe Theater.  
  
"Hi, Ror need some help?" inquired Tristan.  
  
"Hi, and yes I need some help," answered Rory.  
  
"Okay let's go to my room."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After they settled in and started working Tristan's parents walked in.  
  
"We are leaving now son," said Taylor DuGray.  
  
"Okay dad this is Rory Hadden," said Tristan introducing Rory.  
  
"Nice meeting you Mr. DuGray."  
  
"Call me Taylor please. You the daughter of Christopher Hadden?"   
  
"Yes I'm."  
  
Sandra DuGray walked in at that time.  
  
"Tristan dear we are leaving, we'll call you when we get there. If you need anything call uncle Jonathan okay?"  
  
"Yes, mom this is Rory Hadden."  
  
"Nice meeting you Mrs. DuGray."   
  
"Call me Sandy please are you the daughter of Christopher Hadden?"   
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Don't call me ma'am dear, it makes me feel so old, just call me Sandy."  
  
"Yes, Sandy."  
  
"Bye honey, bye Rory," and Mrs. DuGray left with a peck on Tristan's cheek.  
  
"Bye son, bye Rory," and Mr. DuGray left.  
  
"Bye Taylor, Sandy," said Rory.  
  
"Bye mom, dad," said Tristan.  
(he he too many bye I know)  
  
Once again they settled down to work on the project. Either noticed that both of them were unconsciously (or maybe consciously) inching closer together. Unknowingly their elbows brushed and they sprang apart mumbling a sorry to each other. They once again inched closer together and a great clash of thunder sounded out side and Rory dove into Tristan's strong, muscular arms. He held her protectively. Rory felt the warmth leave her as he let go.  
  
"You okay? " asked Tristan worry etched across his face.  
  
"I hate thunderstorms, hopefully it will clear before I have to go," said Rory.  
  
"You can stay here if it doesn't clear by then" said Tristan "Lets check the TV" and clicks on the TV.  
  
"A sever thunderstorm warning is currently issued for the Hartford area and surrounding areas. It is predicted to last all through the night, we advise that no one should travel in these conditions," the reporter on the TV screen reported briskly.  
  
"Here you can call your mom," said Tristan handing her the phone.  
  
"Thanks," said Rory dialing the #.   
  
"Hello?" answered Lorelei's voice.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Don't tell me you are staying over at Tristan's because of the thunderstorm. Right," asked Lorelei.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay make the right choices don't do anything I would do."  
  
"Okay mom cya at Luke at 10:00."  
  
"Bye, babe, goodnight."   
  
"All clear at the home base," said Rory hanging up the phone.  
  
"Good, let me get you one of my mom's night gowns for you. But let me just say that they are not exactly choir girl material," said Tristan.  
  
"I am coming with you, knowing you, you probably will get me the sexiest nightgown she has," said Rory.  
  
"You know me all too well babe," said Tristan with his usual adorable smirk.  
  
"Very funny, come on lets go," said Rory.  
  
They went all the way to the other side of the house.  
  
"This is my mom's closet and I am guessing those over there are her pjs," said Tristan.  
  
"Okay, thanks, man you weren't kidding when you said they weren't choir girl material were you?" asked Rory.  
  
"Ya, well my mom and dad got married out of love and not for a business merger. Both my parents were from prominent families so neither disappointed them, my Grandpa and Grandma DuGray wouldn't have cared even if my mom was from the poorest family on Earth, but my Grandpa and Grandma Linguatua are very snobbish," said Tristan.  
  
"Oh, my parents were the same way, my Grandpa and Grandma Gilmore wouldn't have cared as long as my mom loved the guy, but my grandma and grandpa Hadden were another story," said Rory.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are lucky that our parents married out of love and not for a business merger like many parents at Chilton," said Tristan.  
  
"Must get lonely with your parents gone so often," said Rory.  
  
"Yeah, one of my parents try to stay home everytime the other goes away, but sometimes they want to spend some time together so they go together like this weekend," said Tristan.  
  
"You know, you can call me anytime you get lonely," said Rory.  
  
"Does this include lonely nights too?" asked Tristan with a leer SMACK "OUCH That hurt woman."   
  
"I was supposed to hurt you dumbass," said Rory.  
  
"Are you still looking?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Nope found them," said Rory holding up a lavender satin shorts and tank top that was deep V. "I have one exactly like that."  
  
"Never figured that my mom and you will have the same taste in clothes," said Tristan.  
  
"I actually own a lot of the stuff she has, except I will never wear them with you around," said Rory.  
  
"Jee, thanks," said Tristan.  
  
"You're welcome," said Rory.  
  
"That was sarcastic," said Tristan.  
  
" I was being sarcastic too," said Rory.  
  
They went to his room and Rory immediately pushed him out.  
  
"Stay out while I change," said Rory.  
  
"You're kicking me out of MY room? Good God woman what next? You could have used the bathroom you know," said Tristan from the other side of the door.  
  
"Stop whining you can come in now," said Rory.  
  
He walked in and was speechless.  
  
"Tristan you okay?" asked Rory with a concerned look on her face.  
  
He just realized that he was gawking at Rory.  
  
"Yeah let me go change," said Tristan as he grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.  
  
*****Tristan POV*****   
Breath DuGray, in-out-in-out, oh my God Rory is only on the other side of this door with the most revealing thing I have ever seen her in. Oh my God. Well two can play that game.  
*****End POV*****  
  
He put on his boxers and a white wife beater that showed off his six-pack and shoulders. As he emerged from the bathroom she glanced at him, she took a sharp breath.  
  
*****Rory POV*****  
~^~Holy Shit he is hot.   
*Whoa, girl what did I tell you about falling for Mr. Playboy here?  
~^~I haven't fallen for him just because I think is one of the hottest males to grace this planet.  
*Oh God you have already fallen.  
~^~What wait you can't do that, I am supposed to be in denial and you have to talk me out of these   
crazy feelings I have for him.  
*I rest my case.  
~^~Even you are against me, so what I have a thing for Tristan, there I said it.  
*No you have fallen hard for Tristan.  
~^~Why are always right?   
*****End POV*****  
  
Tristan sat down on his bed next to Rory as a gigantic clash of thunder sounded outside and Rory once again dove into Tristan's arms. Electricity shot through them as lightning shot outside his window.  
  
As Rory buried her face in his chest, she somehow felt safe, as she never had. She was shivering so vivaciously Tristan stroked her back to calm her down, she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Tristan unable to resist the urge anymore lowered his lips delicately to hers and to his surprise she responded. So he decided to risk it and ran his tongue over her lower lip asking to enter and she responded with as much passion as him, which genuinely surprised him. After sometime they both reluctantly broke apart because they were out of breath.  
  
"Wow," said Rory.  
  
"You can say that again," said Tristan.  
  
Not wanting to discuss the consequences of their actions Tristan said  
"I am really tired, do you think we can go to bed?"   
"You stole the words from my mouth," said Rory but knew the real reason of them going to bed now.  
"Do you want me to take the couch?" asked Tristan.  
To answer him she made herself a cozy cocoon between Tristan and the comforter.  
"I'll take that as a no," said Tristan turning off the light.   
  
In the middle of the night Rory woke up confused. What is that hard thing she was pressed against? And since when did moonlight flood her room like this? Then she turned to see Tristan with his messed up hair more messed up than usual and a very serene look on his face made Rory smile unconsciously and ran her hands through his hair.  
  
*****Rory POV*****  
God this feels so good I wish this could last forever, but I have to breakup with Dean so I can have Tristan. I may not love Dean but I still care about him.  
*****End POV*****  
  
She just lay there running her hand through his hair a few more times before she went back to sleep.  
  
Few moments after She drifted of Tristan woke up.  
  
*****Tristan POV*****  
I can't believe last night actually happened. Oh my God what if she decides that she only did that as a spur of the moment thing and goes back to the bag boy? No that kiss was totally genuine. Man I have to talk to her tomorrow.  
*****End POV*****  
  
After a kiss on her forehead Tristan drifted off to sleep.   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~In the morning~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
They both stirred at the same time and looked at each other.  
  
"Morning beautiful," said Tristan.  
  
"Morning," replied Rory.  
  
"Um, about last night?" asked Tristan hesitantly.  
  
"Tris, you know I can't break up with Dean just yet, I may not love him but I still care for him," said Rory.  
  
"Oh my God Rory, I was scared that you were going to say that you did what you did at the spur of the moment and to forget about it or something," said Tristan.  
  
"Tristan, how could you even think something like that? I love you," said Rory.  
  
Tristan's head snapped up at what she told him. Many girls have told him that they had loved him but this was the first time that the phrase actually meant something to him.  
  
"I love you too Rory," this was his first time he said this to a girl. Rory's eyes lit up and Tristan pulled her into the most passionate kiss of all time.   
  
"What time is it?" inquired Rory after they broke apart.  
  
"9:15," answered Tristan.  
  
"I have to meet my mom at Luke's in 45 minutes," said Rory.  
  
"Change, I'll go get the keys," said Tristan pulling up his pants.  
  
"Thanks," said Rory with a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You are welcome," said Tristan.  
  
They talked for a while on the drive to Stars Hallow, and he dropped her off in front and drove back home.   
  
  
REMEMBER THE NEW RULE 10 REVIES = NEXT CHAPTER. Now that I have gotten that point across I may upload the next chapter by next week if I do then expect 2-3 chapters till Feb 1st week after that their won't be another update until atleast the first week of March. Because I am going to India with my parents. By by I hope enjoyed the story. 


	4. Complications

1.1 CHAPTER 4 : COMPLICATIONS  
  
Rory threw open the door so forcefully that she attracted weird looks form the people in the diner.  
  
"Hi mom, Luke." Said Rory as if she was on a sugar high.  
  
"Hey honey," replied Lorelei.  
  
"Mom, I really need to talk to you in private so get 2 cups of coffee and I'll pick up some ice cream and we need to talk really badly," said Rory.  
  
"Please slow down why are you on a sugar high? Did something happen …." She was about to say something but then noticed Miss. Patty and Kirk watching with interest.  
  
"I'll explain everything at home," said Rory before running out to the store there she bumped into Dean (literally).  
  
She is so hyper that Taylor looks at her weird.  
  
"Hi Rory you seem happy," asked Dean wondering what brought about this happy streak.  
  
"Hi Dean," replied Rory.  
  
"I get off work at 12:30 so I'll meet you in Luke's at 1," said Dean.  
  
"Um, sure bye," said Rory.  
  
"Bye," but she was already out the door. "That was weird."  
  
Rory ran all the way home and took a quick shower before her mom came home.  
  
"Rory, honey are you in here?" asked Lorelei.  
  
"Yes, in the kitchen," replied Rory.  
  
"What happened at Tristan's?" asked Lorelei placing the coffee on the table.  
  
"Lets go to the living room and I'll tell you," said Rory.  
  
They go to the living room and Rory tells her all of the pervious night's events.  
  
"Oh God Rory do you really love him?"  
  
"Yes, and I know that he loves me too."  
  
"I am so happy for you nut we have to figure something out for Dean you know and your dad is going to flip when we tell him."  
  
"Dad will get over it, Dean is who that I am worried about."  
  
"Go on your date with Dean, have fun, don't let him get suspicious and then we'll figure something out."  
  
"Lets not tell anyone except dad not even Lane."  
  
"Okay honey, but call Tristan and tell not to tell anyone."  
  
Rory called Tristan.  
  
"Hello?" answered Tristan.  
  
"Hi Tris," said Rory.  
  
"Rory, what's up? Anything wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing is wrong I just told my mom about us and she is okay with it."  
  
"That's good, I think that we shouldn't tell anyone we are together, and I am going to tell my parents nobody else."  
  
"Yeah me either, not even my Grandparents."  
  
"Okay, bye see you at school tomorrow, love you."  
  
"See you tomorrow, love you too."  
  
For their date Rory and Dean went to Luke's for lunch and a movie.  
  
~^~^~Author note~^~^~  
  
Dean has never seen Christopher before, not even a picture, and Christopher looks like a collage frosh with his Motorcycle and well you get the idea.  
  
~^~^~End Note~^~^~  
  
Dean and Rory meet Lorelei after the movie. They were going back to the market because Lorelei drank all the coffee. They heard a motorcycle Dean turns around.  
  
"Wow, that is a sweet bike," says Dean.  
  
"That my boy is a 2000 Indian, 80 horsepower, 5 speed close ratio Andrews transmission, an I want to be buried with it," says Lorelei.  
  
Dean had his arms around Rory's waist and she immediately took off during the description of the bike.  
  
"He is home mom," said Rory running up to her dad and kissing him on the cheek if she had turned around she would have seen a very shocked and jealous Dean and a very happy Lorelei. Dean abruptly left.  
  
"Dean left," said Lorelei walking up to them.  
  
"I'll talk to him tomorrow, come on dad we have a lot to talk about," said Rory.  
  
"Okay honey get on," Said Christopher.  
  
"Get off," said Lorelei.  
  
"Mom," whined Rory.  
  
"You always get rides from him I never do," whined Lorelei in turn.  
  
"Rock, per, scissors," said Rory.  
  
"You are on," said Lorelei.  
  
Lorelei got rock, and Rory got paper.  
  
"Ha, ha I win," exclaimed Rory.  
  
"Evil child," said Lorelei.  
  
"Bye Lorelei see you at home," said Christopher leaving.  
  
When she burs through the door.  
  
"Evil child you made me waste unnecessary energy on a physical activity," said Lorelei pointing her finger at Rory.  
  
"Lets get this over with mom," said Rory.  
  
"Come on lets go," said Lorelei going into the kitchen where Christopher was.  
  
"Chris?" said Lorelei.  
  
"Yes, Lorelei," answered Christopher.  
  
"Rory has something to tell you," said Lorelei.  
  
"MOTHER, I thought you would help me," said Rory.  
  
"Before, you begin let me just say that the look on Dean's face when you ran up to Chris was pure jealousy, does he know what Chris looks like?" asked Lorelei.  
  
"No, I never showed him a picture and I just had an idea," said Rory with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I know the perfect plan," said Lorelei with the same gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, now I want to know what kind of conspiracy is going on under my own roof," said Christopher.  
  
"Dad do you the DuGrays?" asked Rory.  
  
Christopher turned to Lorelei with a questioning look that said "does she know?" and she shook her head as if to say no.  
  
"Yes," answered Christopher.  
  
"I kissed their son Tristan," said Rory.  
  
"How the hell did this happen?" asked Christopher.  
  
Rory then spilled a very, very simple version of the story, she is talking to her dad for God sakes, and she also spilled her plan.  
  
"So basically I am being taken advantage off for your break up with Dean?' asked Christopher.  
  
"Yes," said Rory.  
  
"Oh, okay I'll do this," said Christopher.  
  
"Thanks dad, I owe you one," said Rory skipping off.  
  
"I surely will take full advantage of that Rory, sooner now with these complications rising, than later when I might regret not taking advantage of this situation." Said Christopher.  
  
"So when are we going to tell her?" inquired Lorelei.  
  
"Soon, how about in 2 weeks?" said Christopher.  
  
"Friday?" asked Lorelei lighting up.  
  
"Sure why not," said Christopher.  
  
  
  
THANK YOU all my wonderful reviewers for reviewing, I am sorry that I can't finish this story by the time I leave. But I might get one of the most important chapters up if I get enough reviews, I have like 12 chapters written and have a temporary authors block with this story and my HP story combined, but typing is a bitch. Rory goes by Rory HAYDEN cause that is her last name since Lorelei married Christopher, I thought that I said that during the Intro well anyway that is the reason, please leave a review behind. 


	5. News I

SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME BEEN BUSY.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: THE NEWS  
  
It is now Monday morning and Rory and Tristan pretend like nothing happened and go about their normal routine to everyone else they look like they are becoming friends.  
  
"I love that dress Lorelie, where did you get it?" asked Sandra Dugray.  
  
"I got it at Express (One of the best stores ever) Sandy." said Lorelie.  
  
"It has been so long sine we have been shopping together."  
  
"I know but now that we got reaquated we can go more often."  
  
"So which one of u s do you think they will kill first when we tell them the news?" asked Taylor DuGray.  
  
"The peron who tells them the news." Says Loralie as if it is the most obovious thing since water is wet..  
  
"So how about we do it?" said Sandra.  
  
"Why?" inquired Christopher.  
  
"Because Rory will take it better from us than you two." Said Loralie.  
  
"Just as Tristan will take it better from you two." Said Sandra.  
  
"Okay how about Sandra, Rory and you go shopping and give her the news while Taylor, Tristan and I do some guy bonding while we give them the news." Said Christopher.  
  
"That works" They all said simultaneously.  
  
BACK AT CHILTON  
  
"So Tristan and you seem to be getting along now." said Louise.  
  
"Yeah we decided that it will be for the best since we are working together." Said Rory.  
  
"Oh that is too bad, your verbal spars were always much more entertaining than blockbuster." Said Paris.  
  
"Then you just have to revert back to your previous form of entertainment then." Said Rory then changing the subject by asking "So how are your projects coming along?"  
  
"Our book is like 75 pages instead of 25." Said Paris.  
  
"Only 75 I thought it will be more like 250." Said Madeline.  
  
"They probably had other distractions." said Rory.  
  
"Yes, I them walking this way." Said Louise.  
  
THE GUYS TALKING  
  
"So I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Tommy spotting Paris.  
  
"Um why?" Asked Dan.  
  
"What do you mean why?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Um, Tommy you never go home strait after school on Mondays." Pointed out Henry.  
  
"Paris and I want to work on our project.." said Tommy.  
  
"Sure you do man, sure you do." Said Tristan.  
  
They all go home (Dumb I know)  
  
DUGRAY MANSION  
  
"Lets go to my room." Said Tristan.  
  
"And work on our PROJECT." Said Rory.  
  
Right after they go into his room Tristan strandled her to the floor and started kissing her passionately.  
  
"This is not working on our project." Said Rory breathing heavily.  
  
"For me it is babe." Said Tristan resuming his previous activity.  
  
Toward the end of the week Rory looked forward to the shopping trip nervously wondering if Mrs. DuGray really like her. And Tristan wondering what was going on with his father acting all weird when telling him that Christopher is coming on Saturday.  
  
  
  
15 REVIES PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE. THEN I'LL UPDATE VERY SOON. 


	6. News II

~^~SATURDAY MORNING TRISTAN/RORY PHONE INTERCUT~^~  
  
"Tell me about your mom so I can you know make a good impression." Said Rory.  
  
"Um, I really don't think that you need to try to make a good impression since our parents seem to know each other." Said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah I guess but still any helpful pointers?" Asked Rory.  
  
"Just be yourself." Said Tristan then added. "If you really want to know then turquoise is her favorite color."  
  
"Oh cool its one of my favorites too, so I have a lot of clothing in that color." Said Rory.  
  
"So anything about your father I should know?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"Hates smoking even if you do it once a year, don't say stuff like your daughter is hot, sexy, a great kisser or anything along those lines. Don't do anything dumb. So basically don't be you and he will love you." Said Rory.  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Tristan.  
  
"Sorry couldn't help myself, just be the charming, sensitive, sweet, caring guy that you are behind the Chilton mask and that ego which is going to take me at least 10 years to clear away if I am with you for that long. I just noticed that Ron Killing (I suck at making up names) is getting hotter by the day." Said Rory with a very thoughtful face.  
  
"You wound me Mary that comment just cleared away five year of work in five seconds." Said Tristan with a pout.  
  
"Less work for me over the years then." Said Rory.  
  
"So Mary you have been thinking about me and you and a secluded beach in Hawaii." Said Tristan. Rory Blushed.  
  
"Shut up DuGray." Said Rory "I have to go get ready for tonight."  
  
"Bye Mary." "Bye Bible-boy"  
  
~^~IN RORY'S BEDROOM~^~  
  
"Whoa, babe why does it look like a turquoise tornado went through the place?" asked Lorelei to her daughter.  
  
"Because Tristan's mom's favorite color is turquoise and I don't know what to wear." Said Rory.  
  
Lorelei rummaged thru the closet and laid out a turquoise peasant top that had rhinestones on it and was lace up in the back, and a tan suede skirt with matching boots.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Rory.  
  
"Do what?" inquired Lorelei.  
  
"I have been staring at that top for ten minutes and you make it into an outfit in then seconds." Said Rory.  
  
"It comes from years of fashion blocks like the one you just experienced, be ready in half an hour." Said Lorelei.  
  
"I'm leaving have fun shopping girls." Said Christopher leaving to go to the DuGrays.  
  
"Dad cut Tristan some slack okay?" asked Rory from her room.  
  
"Of course honey." Said Christopher.  
  
~^~Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of Sandra DuGray. ~^~  
  
"I got it." Said Rory "Hello Sandy"  
  
"Hello Rory you look wonderful." Said Sandy.  
  
"Thank you." Said Rory.  
  
"You girls ready for some major shopping?" asked Sandy.  
  
"YES," screamed Rory and Lorelei together.  
  
~^~That evening the three women came back to the Hayden residence laden with shopping bags. ~^~  
  
  
  
"Oh my God dad is going to kill us." Said Rory.  
  
"Rory, Rory, Rory there are ways to manipulate a man and get exactly what you want and it might come in handy sooner than you think." Said Sandy.  
  
"Sorry Sandy but I am a long way from that from Tristan." Said Rory blushing.  
  
Sandy and Lorelei looked at each other.  
  
"Rory honey you might want to sit down." Said Lorelei "We don't want you to freak out about what we are going to tell you."  
  
"Okay you are officially scaring me now." Said Rory sitting down.  
  
"The reason that I am here is Rory is to tell you something and that is ……………………….  
  
~^~Meanwhile at the DuGray Mansion~^~  
  
"Tristan we had a reason as to why Christopher is here right now." Said Taylor.  
  
"Okay." Said Tristan.  
  
"Well the reason Tristan is …………………………….  
  
I WAS THINKING OF STOPPING IT HERE BUT THEN I DECIDED THAT ALL OF YOU HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH SO ON WITH THE STORY.  
  
  
  
"………………. Over 250 years ago the Haydens and the DuGrays signed a marriage contract saying that the tenth generation will be married to each other and you are the tenth generation Hayden and Tristan is the tenth generation DuGray." Said Sandy.  
  
"………………. Over 250 years ago the Haydens and the DuGrays signed a marriage contract saying that the tenth generation will be married to each other and Rory is the tenth generation Hayden and you are the tenth generation DuGray." Said Christopher.  
  
Both Tristan and Rory were shocked still.  
  
THAT'S IT FOR NOW SORRY FOR THE FUCKED UP PLOT BUT ITS AND AU STORY WHAT DO YOU EXPECT.  
  
REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPYTER. 


	7. All Is Revealed

Rory and Tristan have had sex I just don't want to write about it yet but this will turn into at least R later.  
  
This is Fan FICTION so anyone who doesn't like it don't read it.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
Rory screamed and fainted while Tristan in Hartford let out a string of swear words that basically went like this.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK, HOW THE HELL, YOU CAN'T FORCE US, IT WAS 250 GODDAMN YEARS AGO SURE I LOVE HER BUT WE ARE ONLY 16 FUCKING GODDAMN YEARS OLD."  
  
"Tristan control yourself and watch your mouth." Said Taylor.  
  
"Okay sorry I lost my cool, is there more?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Yes, they want you two to be living together unfortunately in the same bedroom by the time you are 16 which is now. And be married by the time you are 19 and after you are married you will receive a villa in France, a manor in England, a beach house in Italy, a cottage in Ireland and a mansion in Boston. You will also get your trust fund that has grown for 250 year to 20 million." Said Taylor.  
  
"And Rory will receive a mansion in New York, a villa in Italy, an island in the Bahamas, a mansion in London, a beach house in Spain and her trust fund of 20 million too." Said Christopher.  
  
"Wow" said Tristan.  
  
"Oh and you better give Rory the weekend to cool off before you talk to her." Said Christopher.  
  
"Okay" said Tristan. (What do you expect the guy is still in shock)  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(  
  
The Next Day.  
  
The girls (Louise, Madeline, Paris, Lane and Rory) were sitting in Louise's room and talking about what had happened, Rory had filled them in on what had happened.  
  
"OH MY GOD, I CAN'NT BELIVE THAT YOU DID'NT TELL US LORELIE LEIGH HAYDEN." Yelled Lane.  
  
"Hey, I had to. Miss. Patty can hear gossip anywhere in the premises of Stars Hollow." Said Rory.  
  
"No, she can't and I have proof." Said Lane.  
  
Someone cleared their throat from the doorway; they turned to see the boys (Dan, Tony, Tommy, Henry, and Tristan) standing there.  
  
"Um, can I talk to Rory in private please?" Asked Tristan.  
  
She got up and followed him out of the room. He led her to the next room, turned around and kissed her fiercely then let her go, dropped to one knee, Rory gasped.  
  
"Rory, I am not doing this because I have too, but because I love you. I know we are going to get married eventually, but if you don't want to then I don't want us too." Said Tristan.  
  
"Tristan Janlan DuGray, you have some nerve." Said Rory, Tristan now had a very scared look on his face "I can't believe you."  
  
"W-w-wh-what can't you believe?" asked Tristan nervously.  
  
"Proposing to me without a ring, I am truly ashamed of you, I seriously have to house train you." Said Rory.  
  
"Why you little minx (this is the crudest uncrude thing I could think of. Did that make sense?) I can't believe you just did that to me." Said Tristan chasing her out of the room. Rory ran into Louise's room and hid behind Tommy and Henry. (If you hadn't figured out already, with in the "group" the other guys look at the girls who aren't their girlfriend as a sister. So even if they kiss it is a chaste kiss.)  
  
"Whoa, calm down man that is no way of treating your fiancée." Said Tommy.  
  
"She fucking gave me a heart attack back their I have every right to kill her." Yelled Tristan calming down.  
  
"I'm sorry but the look on your face was priceless." Said Rory bursting into giggles.  
  
"Now that I see it I was pretty funny." Said Tristan.  
  
They then explained what happened to them.  
  
"I can't believe that you did that, seriously though you need the rock." Said Louise.  
  
"Well I was thinking that she can pick one that she likes." Said Tristan.  
  
"Smart man, but back to what we were discussing, Lane you were saying that you know something that Miss. Patty didn't know." Said Rory.  
  
"Yes" said Lane pulling out a tape "One day I eavesdropped on Dean and his friends talking and it was the day I was recording for my radio class so I was able to record it."  
  
"Okay, let's hear it." Said Rory.  
  
(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(  
  
THE TAPE  
  
CARL: Dean, did you get laid by that Hayden chick yet?  
  
DEAN: No, dude but you guys have $100 ready in a couple of weeks cause on our three month anniversary I am going to tell her that I love her and she has to sleep with me after that.  
  
TODD: You can't be too sure about that man.  
  
LEO: The only reason you are going out with her is for the $100 that each of us is going to give you if you actually get laid by her, correction lose her virginity to you.  
  
MARK: Yeah if she had cheated on you and had lost her virginity to another guy or something you lose.  
  
DEAN: I know the little princess of Stars Hollow will fall.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
CARL: See you guys later.  
  
END TAPE  
  
(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(`(  
  
"He is so not getting that money." Said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah since I lost my virginity already. Oh my God." Said Rory covering her mouth. The guys looked at the pair shocked (the girls knew).  
  
"DuGray, we are so going to kill you later." Said Dan.  
  
"Hey, I want my future husband in tact please." Said Rory.  
  
"Yeah that way he is more fun." Said Paris.  
  
"PARIS." Yelled Tommy.  
  
"Sorry couldn't resist it." Said Paris sheepishly.  
  
"Are you guys going to hear my plan?" asked Lane.  
  
"Go ahead Lane all these dorks have ADD." Said Madeline.  
  
"You see I kind of need them for my plan." Said Lane.  
  
"Oh sorry Lane, go ahead." Said Henry.  
  
"Okay you know how next week for vacation we are all spending it in Stars Hallow? (In my story Rory, Lorelei, and Christopher live in a humongous mansion) ……………….." Said Lane followed by the plan.  
  
"You put a lot of work into didn't you?" said Rory.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"It's a cool plan. I like it." Said Madeline.  
  
Lorelei, Sandra, Christopher, and Taylor decided to get a smaller three- bedroom house in Stars Hollow for Rory and Tristan to live in.  
  
  
  
GIVE ME FEEDBACK PLEASE  
  
REFRAIN FROM FLAMES THEY HURT 


	8. Plan In Action I

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DOOSE'S MARKET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Monday 3:30 pm^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"God why did we have to have school today??" asked Louise.  
  
"Because Chilton is evil, while SHH had no school today you four had to go to school." Said Lane.  
  
"Screw you." Said Rory.  
  
"Sorry I don't swing that way." Said Lane.  
  
Rory groaned "I so did not get any sleep last night."  
  
"Wonder why?" Said Louise.  
  
"Get your sick mind out of the gutter." Said Madeline.  
  
"Dean alert." Whispered Lane (Chris alert LOL, its an inside joke between RoryLeighDuGray, and some of our other friends.)  
  
"Hey Rory." Says Dean attempting to kiss her. Rory quickly jumps aside. "Dean you know Paris, Louise, Madeline and of course Lane. They are going to be spending the week at my house with a few other of my friends since my mom and dad went to France for the week."  
  
"Oh, cool." Said Dean.  
  
"Dean get back to work!" Yelled Taylor.  
  
"Well have fun girls I might stop by later. Wow that much junk food how many people are there? 15?" asked Dean.  
  
"Bye, I'll see you later." Said Rory walking to the check out line. There were popcorn, Caramellos, Rolos, Symphony bars, Crunch bars, M&Ms, Pixie Sticks, and almost every other kind of candy imaginable, plus every other junk food in the market.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Hayden House 4:30 pm^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, you guys come on in." Said Lane opening the door for Tristan, Tommy, Henry, Dan and Tony they still had their Chilton uniforms on.  
  
"We are having a little trouble picking out what we want Rory to wear." Said Madeline.  
  
"Just a little?" asked Henry as he saw the state of the room, it looked like tornado had pass through the room  
  
"Well were first going for a subtle slutty look but didn't work. Then went for a just plain slutty look but every thing I tried on looked skanky now we don't know what to do." Said Rory.  
  
"How about something that says I'm-cute-have a good body-I know it- and not afraid to show it look?" Asked Tommy.  
  
"That is great, now pick something that says that." Said Louise.  
  
"Um, I just came up with the look, like I know anything about girl's clothing, well I know a lot about the lingerie but nothing else." Said Tommy.  
  
"Guys" Said Madeline.  
  
"OOOOHHH found it," squealed Lane holding up a dark purple corset top.  
  
"Here is a skirt to go with it." Said Rory holding up a black leather mini skirt.  
  
"Nice, Mary what will it take for me to have a private strip show in that outfit?" asked Tristan with a smirk, that earned him smacks from the guys, glares from the girls and a blush from Rory.  
  
"A vacation to the French Alps." Retorted Rory.  
  
"Are you free this weekend?" asked Tristan.  
  
"No, and you won't be either." Said Tommy breaking in.  
  
"Right sorry so what is the plan?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Well the plan is that the five of you go into the market, and discuss Rory's virtue, using the code name of Lia while Miss. Patty is conveniently there for her weekly grocery shopping trip and also make sure Dean is near by when you do it." Said Paris.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by "discuss Rory's virtue"?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Tris, for someone who is in the top three percent of our class, you sure are stupid." Said Rory.  
  
"HEY!" Said Tristan.  
  
"Well anyway, you guys understand what to do right?" asked Paris.  
  
"Yes, we do." Said Henry.  
  
The girls then left to pick their outfits. Paris wore a low cut dark blue shirt that said Paris on it with gold stones and a khaki skirt that reached her knees with red platforms. Madeline had v-neck green T-shirt with the words "I'm up here" with an arrow pointed up and black mini skirt with black pointy boots. Louise wore a brown shirt that said 49% Bitch, and 51% Slut with low-rise capris with brown sandals. Lane had a black shirt that had sparkles on it with dark low-rise jeans and black high-heeled boots.  
  
"Which shoes?" asked Rory holding up a pair of high-heeled boots and a pair of four-inch stilettos.  
  
"The stilettos."  
  
"The stilettos it is." Said Rory putting them on.  
  
"Won't you won't kill yourself in those." Asked Tony as she stepped into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, Rory those do look like they could kill you." Said Dan.  
  
"Don't worry I have worn these before and I'm still alive." Assured Rory.  
  
"Beauty is pain." Said Louise.  
  
"Babe stop doing that." Said Tristan.  
  
"Doing what?" Asked Rory confused.  
  
"That!" exclaimed Tristan.  
  
"What?" asked Rory annoyed.  
  
"I think he means chewing on your lip and twirling your hair." Provided Dan.  
  
"Oh." Said Rory.  
  
"Thank Dan." Said Tristan.  
  
"Let's go." Said Tommy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doose's Market~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Tris there he is, I should start." Said Dan pointing to Dean shelving candy.  
  
"Let's go near him then talk." Said Tony.  
  
"Go." Said Tommy.  
  
"So, Tony how are you and Madeline doing, get some yet?" asked Dan loudly getting some attention from the rest of the people at the store, because the three Chilton girls were well known in Stars Hollow.  
  
"Yeah" said Tony some what subdued.  
  
"Why man? Not up to your standards?" Asked Tommy.  
  
"Well, okay we had a great relationship but you know like all guys I slept with someone else, a couple weeks ago and I know that, even if I leave Madeline for her which I never will, it will be nothing more than sex but, God she fucking ruined me for any other girl man, four fucking times man, we did it four goddamn times I have never had a girl take me out like that before, ever." Said Tony with great emotion.  
  
"Who the hell was this dude? I only know one girl that could actually do that." Said Tristan; he was getting death glares from Dean.  
  
"Lia (that is Rory's code name)" said Tony.  
  
"Dude, that girl is the best of the best in bed. She fucking takes you out we did it four times too, she only came to the school this year but she has managed to get some from more than half the guys in our school. She even has a steady boyfriend who knows absolutely nothing of this." Said Tommy.  
  
"Yeah, man all of us here has been with her and God she is good." Said Henry.  
  
"You know what the sad part is though?" Said Dan.  
  
"We know, our girlfriends and her are great friends and they are okay with us being with her." Said Tony.  
  
"But I guess I'm the luckiest of all of them huh?" said Tristan.  
  
"Man, I do not know how you did it. Every single guy in our school wanted to make her his for good. And you come along and have her obeying every single thing that you tell her. How is that even possible, you turned a vixen into a kitty cat." Said Tommy.  
  
"Yeah, well the charm and many other things." Said Tristan with a wink. "You know what the most hilarious thing in this whole thing is. Her boyfriend thinks that she is this innocent little girl with no experience what so ever and he is so missing out on all this. She is going to break up with him soon, like today soon, but I also have to tell you guys this, I was the first one she ever slept with, and I will like to take all the credit for her corruption."  
  
"Man, I remember you calling her Mary and tormenting her at first, how the hell did you manage that?" asked Dan.  
  
"Whoa, dude, never underestimate Tristan DuGray or the back seat of my car." Said Tristan.  
  
They were at the counter paying for some candy; Dan nudged him to say the last part. "Hello, Bean, how were the beans this morning?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"I don't know what you and your friends are doing here but I will not have you menaces harassing my employees." Said Taylor.  
  
"Chill man, we thought that he might be interested to know who we were talking about but I guess he missed out huh see you around." Said Tristan leaving with a smirk, followed by the rest of the guys.  
  
"Hey, wait." Yelled Dean.  
  
Tristan turned around to face him "you called?"  
  
"Who were you guys talking about?" asked Dean.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" said Tony with a smirk.  
  
"You know who we were talking about." Said Tommy with a similar smirk.  
  
"No, I don't." Said Dean.  
  
"Well you will find out soon enough." Said Dan.  
  
"See you at the town meeting tonight." Said Henry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Hayden House ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So how did it go?" asked Rory.  
  
"Very well, Miss. Patty was dialing her cell phone and totally interested in the fact that your boyfriends would cheat on you." Said Henry.  
  
"Okay, so we have to be late for the meeting tonight, do you guys want to change?" Asked Rory.  
  
"Yeah" Said Tristan.  
  
"We'll show you to our rooms." Said Louise. And each guy followed his girl friend to the room that they will be spending the next week in.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Rory's Room ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"This room totally screams you." Said Tristan looking around the baby blue room that had clouds painted with angles on one wall, posters of various movies, people, bands and a poster of Harvard on one wall, one wall covered by her dresser and one was a collage of pictures.  
  
"Thanks I'm glad you like it." Said Rory but was interrupted with hungry kiss Tristan placed on her lips that slowly trailed down to her collarbone, then to the gentle swell of her breasts. "Tris, stop," protested Rory weakly "I didn't lock the door." Tristan laid her down on the bed and went to the door locked it and came toward Rory with love, passion and lust evident in his eyes.  
  
Rory gently pushed the Chilton blazer off his shoulders as Tristan's lips started sucking on her neck; she then slowly unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers, as he undid the laces of her top. As his shirt fell to the ground, he swiftly took off his wife beater, Rory could not help gasping at the sight of the rippling muscles of his chest, abs and shoulders even though she has seen them before. Finally Tristan freed her of the confining top and bra and stared at her half nude body, he saw a faint flush and looked up and to saw that she was blushing under his intense gaze. Even with the experience that she has gained in the past few weeks with him she was still innocent and naïve when it came to sex and Tristan was enjoying himself by teaching her everything he knows.  
  
"Like what you see Rory?" asked Tristan in a huskily voice that sent shivers down her spine, she swallowed visibly "You know I do Tristan." Said Rory in a somewhat hushed voice. His lips then took hers captive in another soul searing kiss that seemed to last for eternity. He was going crazy with desire as he felt her soft, full breasts pressed underneath his hard chest. His hands slipped down to unzip the skirt and let it fall to the ground he then ran hands over the inside of her thighs massaging the sensitive skin there she moaned in pleasure. He then flipped over so Rory was on top, she then leaves small bite marks as she goes down his neck while her fingers grasp his belt buckle, moments later his pants were shed with his blazer, shirt, and wife beater. Soon her satin panties and his boxers joined them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6:00 pm^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Everyone was dressed and ready in the living room, the girls were wearing the same thing as earlier while the guys wore button down shirts that were left unbuttoned to show a wife beater underneath. Tristan wore a blue shirt with black pants, Tommy wore a dark green shirt with khakis, Henry wore a tan shirt with slightly baggy jeans, and Dan wore a black shirt with baggy jeans, while Tony wore a dark navy blue shirt with khakis.  
  
"You guys look preppy." Said Louise "But extremely hot."  
  
"Um, thanks, we think." Said Tommy.  
  
"Hey, you guys are eye-candy you can't think." Said Rory.  
  
"Let's go to Luke's a get a bit to eat, before we go to the meeting." Said Paris.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Luke's^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What will it be?" asked Luke with out glancing up to see who it was.  
  
"Well, Lucas we will have ten of the usuals." Said Rory in a British accent.  
  
"What the heck." Said Luke as he looked up "What are you wearing!"  
  
"You don't like." Asked Rory.  
  
"NO" exclaimed Luke.  
  
"Me like." Said Tony eyeing her head to toe earning him a smack from Madeline and a glare from Luke.  
  
"Luke, let it go please just give us something to eat." Said Rory.  
  
"Fine, but I don't like it." Said Luke.  
  
After they ate the guys went to the meeting while the girls were lagging behind coming into the meeting late.  
  
WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE MEETING?  
  
WILL ALL THE DIRTY LAUNDRY SPILL OR WILL SOMETHING ELSE  
  
HAPPEN?  
  
REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. 


	9. Plan in Action II

The girls entered the town meeting and Taylor from the podium called "you are late."  
  
"Yeah I know but the OB said it might be a false alarm," said Rory.  
  
"What?" asked Taylor.  
  
"Oh my god that can't be true," said Tristan "I'm not ready to be a father yet."  
  
"You think I'm emotionally capable of carrying a child?" asked Rory.  
  
"Wait a minute, you are my girlfriend what are you doing with him?" asked Dean.  
  
"Wasn't it obvious cheating on you," said Rory.  
  
"But.but.but.but." stuttered Dean.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" asked Rory.  
  
"Rory I can't believe you did something like this," said Miss. Patty "Dean is a good man for you."  
  
"I'll show you how good," said Rory putting the cassette into the cassette player.  
  
THE TAPE  
  
CARL: Dean, did you get laid by that Hayden chick yet?  
  
DEAN: No, dude but you guys have $100 ready in a couple of weeks cause on our three month anniversary I am going to tell her that I love her and she has to sleep with me after that.  
  
TODD: You can't be too sure about that man.  
  
LEO: The only reason you are going out with her is for the $100 that each of us is going to give you if you actually get laid by her, correction lose her virginity to you.  
  
MARK: Yeah if she had cheated on you and had lost her virginity to another guy or something you lose.  
  
DEAN: I know the little princess of Stars Hollow will fall.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
CARL: See you guys later.  
  
END TAPE  
  
"Still thin that Dean is a good man?" asked Rory.  
  
"Meeting adjourned we all need time to digest this information that was just given to us," said Taylor.  
  
Everyone left including Dean.  
  
"That went well," said Lane.  
  
"Yeah it did," said Henry.  
  
"We are going back to the house," said Madeline.  
  
The couple walked back to the house in their own separate ways and worlds always knowing that there are people, friends that will pledge their lives for them.  
  
FINIS 


End file.
